Up In Flames
by pitbullsrok
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Good old-fashioned Murphy smut, for all the fangirls out there! MurphyXOC - RATED M for a reason - WARNING! Cold showers may be needed after reading this ;-


*Inspired (in part) by Daughtry's song "Crashed"

**Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
>I just wanted to know how it felt.<br>Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
>Yeah, yeah.<br>Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
>Out of how and why this happened.<br>Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
>Yeah, yeah.<strong>

**And then I crashed into you,  
>And I went up in flames.<br>Could've been the death of me,  
>But then you breathed your breath in me.<br>And I crashed into you,  
>Like a runaway train.<br>You will consume me,  
>But I can't walk away.<strong>

**Your face, your eyes  
>Are burning to me.<br>You saved me, you gave me  
>Just what I need.<br>Oh, just what I need.**

"Fuck you Murph" - SLAM!

Connor had left the building. I could feel, more than see, the anger seeping from Murphy's body. He was on fire. He began pacing back and forth. I could hear the swish of his jeans with every step he took. They fought sometimes … it was normal. What wasn't normal was Connor walking out. Yeah, they needed their space as much as anyone else did … but never _this_ much space. The two of them shared something that no one else in the universe could ever grasp, and I felt privileged to see even a tiny glimpse of that.

Murphy was still pacing. He was so pissed, he couldn't even smoke … it was _not_ normal.

I didn't know what to do; I just sat in silence holding my breath. Although it might seem strange to some, their arguments were best solved with a good old-fashioned fist fight. It gave them both the release they needed so they could return, once again, to being one.

My mind was racing … I wanted to go after Connor and force him to come back and beat the shit out of Murphy. Anything to get past this awful storm between them. A few minutes passed; Connor was still gone.

Murphy was still pacing.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Nothing I said could ever solve anything the way MacManus knuckles could. That's just the way it was. It worked for them, so I never questioned it.

But now … here in the leftover stifling atmosphere of their argument … it seemed like there was no reprieve.

Jesus, even _my_ hands were shaking.

Murphy stopped pacing.

I could barely see the welled up tears in his eyes, and I knew he was fighting them back.

There was only one thing I could think to do. I got up and stood directly in front of him. He stood a full head taller than me, and I had to look up into those stormy blue eyes. He was looking at me, but it felt more like he was looking through me. I knew his attention was focused on the door behind me … waiting for Connor's return. Something told me it was going to be a while. Not forever … just a while. Murphy and I both knew nothing could separate them permanently, even the Almighty himself.

I tried my best to send Murph a little telepathy. An apology of sorts, for what I was about to do. I knew it was what he needed, but I knew that he wouldn't catch on right away.

I reached up and slapped him across the face, my hand stinging in repulsion.

He stopped breathing … his eyes turned cold. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Jesus, what tha …?" I cupped his face in my hands, covering his lips with my thumbs.

He was still for a long, tense moment, and I knew it hadn't sunk in … so I slapped him again; harder this time.

I held back the urge to cradle my hand from the pain … I couldn't be weak right now, not in order for this to work.

Murphy closed his eyes, and took a step backward, breathing in heavily. Ahhhh … here it comes. I braced myself.

His head tilted back, he opened his eyes slowly and I watched the bulge in his throat quiver for just a moment before he let out a long, slow breath, lowering his head to meet my eyes in gratitude. A wave of relief swept through my stomach, and I knew he finally got it.

With one focused stride he was in front of me, grasping at my shirt, fumbling with the buttons and pushing me backwards with a hasty hunger that I'd never seen before. Ripping my blouse off, the heat of his hands enveloped my chest, taking my breath away. I desperately wanted to kiss his pain away, but now wasn't the time. Murphy lips were always the first part of his body to touch mine, always; but this … _thing_ inside him had to get out. It was now or never, and I couldn't sit there and let it rot inside of him, disintegrating his soul.

Murphy would kiss me when the demons were gone.

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back into the wall. I winced, not knowing whether it was from the pain or from the impending pleasure. I could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. It was music to my ears.

Murphy was hell bent on exorcising the rage inside him, and I was hell bent on taking it.

His hands cradled my face and for the first time in our lives we had a silent conversation, much like the ones he shared with Connor.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, you need this._

_More than you know._

All my emotions melted away, reveling in that sweet moment, and I could feel Murphy's head clear as the rigid mood in the room shifted to sheer intensity.

He took a deep breath … then slowly exhaled, letting the frenzy bubble up to the surface. He took both of my tiny wrists in one hand, and pinned them against the wall, over my head. My pulse went haywire, as he leaned in close breathing fire on my neck and steam into my soul.

His free hand swiveled the button on my jeans in one smooth motion as I let out a timid gasp. He let go of my wrists, and the look in his eyes told me I'd better keep them right where they were. His hands clawed at the waist of my jeans, tugging feverishly until they lay at my feet. He dug his nails into my flesh, dragging both hands up the outer half of my thighs until he reached my hips. Turning his hands slightly, he continued up my torso, catching my tank top and whisking it over my head.

He tore his own shirt off, before pinning my wrists once again, and taking a small step back. His free hand wandered over the bulge in his pants as his eyes traveled up and down my body, taking in every inch of my rosy flesh. I knew Murphy's usual tenderness would be absent, but the fever that had taken its place had me as eager as ever.

I shivered with anticipation. Murphy didn't miss a beat and quickly returned to me pressing his bare chest against mine, intoxicating me with his scent. He let go of my wrists and allowed me to push his pants down, my fingers numb and throbbing, while his mouth found it's way to the nape of my neck. I felt the grate of his teeth as they moved over my shoulder.

His patience dwindling, he spun me around and slammed his body against mine, crushing my lungs as he groped my ass. He reached up and slid his fingers into my hair, yanking my head back just hard enough to start my heart racing again. While one hand reached around my side to squeeze my breast, the other found its way to my face.

Murphy shoved two of his fingers in my mouth so I could suck on them, until they were slick. Reaching down, he spent only a brief second massaging my most sensitive flesh before he couldn't take it any longer, and the demons came screaming out.

He crashed into me so hard, my feet were lifted off the ground. I cried out in a careless mix of pain and pleasure at the sheer animalistic need pulsing through me. A few more intense thrusts and Murphy let out a low growl in my ear that only served to excite me further. I reached over my shoulder and clenched his hair in my fist, as he dug his teeth into my earlobe. I felt him pause … only to slow his breathing a little. I could tell he wanted … no … he _needed_ this to last. He pulled out and turned me around to face him. Pressing his forehead against mine, I felt a few beads of sweat fall from his face, and slowly run down my cheek. I wiped them off with a finger and sucked his salty taste off, biting my finger as the savory liquid disappeared.

The fire in his eyes was burning wildly and he picked me up at the waist, so I could wrap my shaky legs around him. He was buried deep inside me again, grinding his hips into mine over and over, until our bodies were soaked with sweat.

"Oh christ … yer so fuckin' wet" he hissed, not wanting to stop.

He switched his arms around so they were under the backs of my knees, spreading my legs apart even farther. The slight shift in position was just enough to send a wave of ecstasy throughout my body and despite the heat between us, my flesh rippled with goose bumps.

I could feel him growing inside me, as he drove farther and farther into me. Each thrust was harder than the one before, and each thrust brought him closer and closer until he plummeted over the edge. He wracked his hips into mine, and his head fell in between my breasts; both of us panting for air that didn't seem to exist.

Murphy closed his eyes and stood like that for a minute before letting me down gently. I draped my arms over his shoulders, mostly to support my weakened body. When he opened his eyes, I knew he wasn't finished, but the anger had subsided and the gentle man I knew had returned.

He put one hand on the wall above my shoulder and wiped the sticky mess of hair out of my eyes with the other.

He smiled that irresistible smile and leaned in to kiss me, wrapping his fingers around my face. His lips were sweet and smoky … just how I liked them. He took his time with the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip. 

Jesus … what this man did to my insides …

He bent down to whisper, "Did I hurt ya, love?"

"Never" I said.

"Good" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Now git yer ass over here" he smirked, "I ain't done with ya yet"

He scooped me into his arms, like a child, carrying me over to the mattress on the floor. He laid me down, cradling my head with his hand, and sliding his naked body on top of me. He looked into my eyes and I knew I was in trouble, as a sly grin fell over his lips.

He started at my chin and worked his way down to my heart, licking and sucking every last ounce of willpower out of me. Then he moved on, taking a long turn with each breast, running his tongue around the outside of my nipple … teasing me with every touch. My breath came out in shaky gusts as he whispered sweet Gaelic words, piercing my libido. I couldn't stop myself from saying his name.

"Murphy … please, God … don't stop …Murphy"

I felt him chuckle at the thought of what he was doing to me, and he sat back on his legs so he could grab one of my feet. He ran his tongue over my ankle and traced a line up my calf with his thumb, circling my knee before pushing my leg straight up in the air. I thought I was going to explode right then and there if he didn't touch me where my ache was growing.

Murphy caught on to my impatience and started sucking on the tender skin behind my knee. I grasped the sheets to keep myself from screaming how much I wanted him inside me. I looked down to see that Murphy was hard again and I knew he couldn't keep this up for too long.

With a solid push, he pinned my knees out to my sides and our eyes locked. It wouldn't take much for me to get off; the look in his eyes saying that's exactly what he planned to do. He licked his lips and plunged his tongue into my crevice, the warm, moist heat filling my belly with sparks.

I arched my back in effort to be closer to him in every way. Murphy was not a man you could resist … once he touched you. He began humming softly, the vibrations sending ripples of pleasure throughout my body. He slowly slid two fingers inside me and the pressure built instantly as I involuntarily shrieked …

"Fuck! … Murph, Murph!"

I screamed as every last muscle I had contracted, just in the right way sending my orgasm beyond the point of no return. His humming grew louder and more forceful as I shuddered once … twice … three times, until I finally collapsed my head back in complete bliss, his fingers still inside me stroking the sweet spot that only _he_ could find.

Murphy re-adjusted himself on the mattress and I lifted my head, still dizzy from excitement. I knew what he wanted. I slowly turned over and got on all fours, Murphy pressing up against my ass. I reached between my thighs and guided him in with my hand, my entrance still moist and warm.

"Oh fuck yes … " he moaned at the feel of my hips rocking gently back and forth. He smacked me on the ass, sending yet another shiver up my spine. I arched my back and flipped my hair over my shoulder, exposing the tattoos on either side of my spine. Murphy always like my tattoos. He traced them with his fingers as his pace quickened, and I felt my own body responding to his thrusts.

Unable to stand it any longer, he flipped me onto my back and slammed into me again, this time with his face pressed to mine. I ran my hands along the taut muscles of his arms, up to his broad shoulders and down his sides. Just as I felt him tense up to the beginning of his climax, I raked my nails down his back, and he moaned into my mouth, forcing his hot breath down my throat. With one final push, his thunderous blue eyes flashed like lightning and he exploded inside me.

Not willing to let me go just yet, he rolled over and held me on top of his chest, my body and his, still connected.

I couldn't move … I didn't want to move.

Slowly I sat up … still straddling him.

"Don't go just yet" he pleaded with his eyes. I gave him a wink and reached over to grab the pack of smokes lying on the ground next to the bed. I lit one, taking a long drag and handed it to him, his face full of gratitude.

The cigarette was passed between he and I a few times until there was nothing left of it. Murphy got up and took my hand, leading me to the shower. We stood under the piping hot water long enough flush our skin with relief.

He pulled me in close and kissed my lips with such fury and emotion that I began to feel light-headed again. His tongue wove sensual circles around mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He let go and pulled my head to his chest, so I could hear his heartbeat. I think he knew how much I loved that sound.

"Wonder if Conn's all right … " he mumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Murph … and when he gets here, I'll just have to slap him in the face too" I chuckled.


End file.
